The proposal is for the development of a multivalent pneumococcal conjugate vaccine(s) which will be safe and effective in combating disease produced by Streptococcus pneumoniae in both adults and infants. Several different alternative carrier proteins will be examined to optimize the antibody response to the saccharide and enhance the likelihood for the successful development of this vaccine(s). The vaccine(s) will contain seven serotypes which are known to cause serious disease both in this country and third world countries. Appropriate laboratory tests will be performed to determine the toxicity, pyrogenicity, hypersensitivity and general safety of the vaccine(s). Following safety testing in animals, the vaccine(s) will be tested for safety and immunogenicity in adults, followed by children and infants. It is anticipated that such a vaccine will reduce significantly the morbidity and mortality associated with invasive pneumococcal infections and also have a great impact on the morbidity and costs associated with otitis media in the infant population.